If I Could Turn Back Time
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Jim wished that he could turn back time...


Disclaimer: not mine  
Warning--DEATH STORY (kind of)  
Please don't flame me! It wasn't my idea! My muse made me do it!! steps aside revealing muse and pointing muse looks quite shocked then grins and takes a bow--gladly accepting all the credit...  
  
NOTE: pay attention to the times or you'll be very confused  
  
If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
--  
"I wish I could turn back the hands of time to change what had occurred, things like this just don't happen to people like me...this cannot be my destiny..it's too surreal--it cannot be. It wasn't supposed to have happened this way...so change the clock--turn it back, any other outcome I would have preferred. Please turn back the clock to how it was before..."  
--  
  
Cascade General:  
Saturday;  
4:28p.m.  
  
All were silent as they walked slowly down the corridor. The only sound being the clicking of their shoes against the linoleum. None of them were in a hurry to get to their destination. 'This can't be happening' was the thought that was going through all their minds. After all that had happened it couldn't end this way. It just couldn't. They paused before the doors then, slowly entered.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head, "No!" he kept repeating, each time getting louder.  
The sheet was placed back over the body as most of Major Crimes comforted a distraught Detective James Ellison. All were grieving for the loss of one of their own--Blair Sandburg; grad student, police observer, consultant, and friend. How had it all gone so wrong?  
5

4321  
Warehouse:  
Saturday;  
4:03p.m.  
  
"Come on, Simon, can't you go any faster?" an impatient and worried Jim asked.  
"I'm going as fast as I can!"  
The car screeched to a halt in front of the warehouse on 8th and 3rd. Jim jumped out before the car had come to a complete halt and started running towards the building. Halfway there he stopped one of the officers on scene.  
"Where is he?" he demanded.  
All the officer could was shake his head, unable to find the words to tell him.  
"Where is he?!" he asked again shaking him by the shoulders.  
"Jim?" Simon said quietly.  
"Where is he, Simon--they won't tell me where he is."  
"Jim!, he's not here."  
"Where is he?"  
54321  
Bull Pen:  
Saturday;  
3:42pm  
  
"We've got a lead!"  
Jim breathed a sigh of relief. After 26 hours of nothing they finally found a solid lead.  
After Simon convinced him he was in no condition to drive, he jumped into Simon's car. Both were worried about what they would find when they got there...  
54321  
Deb's Deli:  
Friday;  
1:42pm  
  
Police swarmed the scene as Detective Brown questioned the hysterical cashier.  
"They just came in here...and started shooting...everyone started screaming..then he tried talking to them...they took him with them...oh, God!"  
54321  
Bull Pen:  
Friday;  
1:35pm  
  
Things were slow at the station today. Of course, there was that stack of reports...but Jim decided he would just wait for Blair to show up before he got into those... The phone rang and Jim answered it,  
"Ellison,"he growled.  
"He said to call you...he tried to talk to them...to stall them...but, they took him with them."  
"Took who?"  
54321  
The Loft:  
Friday;  
8:00am  
  
Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison were going through thier normal morning routines.  
"What have you got planned for today, Chief?" Jim asked.  
"Nothing much. But, there is this new deli--I think it's called Deb's--that I'd like to check out before I stop by the station."  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
1  
  
5  
  
4  
  
2  
  
3  
  
1  
  
4  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
0  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
The Loft:  
Friday;  
8:00am  
  
Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison were going through thier normal morning routines.  
"What have you got planned for today, Chief?" Jim asked.  
"Nothing much. But, there is this new deli--I think it's called Deb's--that I'd like to check out before I stop by the station."  
A sense of de ja vu washed over Jim as a hint of a memory nagged at him...  
"Uh, I think you should skip the deli today, Chief..."  
The panther growled its approval.  
  
THE END  
(sorry that there wasn't much to the story, but my muse insisted on trying out this type of format and refused to tell me the rest of the story...) 


End file.
